Seireitei's Guardian and Angel
by kaigen17
Summary: what if yamamoto had students before jushiro and shunsui, what if they returned to seireitei after aizen left? this is a super powerful smart naruto story narutoharem, Naruto/Bleach crossover, i hope you enjoy
1. Returning home

Author's note: hey there people, I'm kaigen17 but I guess you already knew that, anyway I'd like to thank Fallen-ryu, this guy is awesome, he helped me with some idea's and well I'd like thank him for giving his time to help me with this.

This is a naruto/bleach crossover fanfic, small harem, three girls that's it, me and fallen-ryu already picked the girls for the harem, sorry

_"inner thoughts"_

_"zanpakuto"_

**"hollow"**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**seireitei's guardian and angel**

(soul society, night time)

deep within seireitei, in the main building of the compound, the gate was huge and it had the kanji for "one" in the front, the main building is where we find an old man, he wore a black kimono and hakama, bald head and two scar's, he also wore a white haori the kanji for "one" on his back. he signs deeply, the 3rd,5th, 9th divisions are in chaos, with no taichou to organize them, the gotei 13 may fall apart, he signs again, no one was worthy to take over the position for taichou, since aizen tousen and gin had left seireitei, the divisions are a wreck, and later they discovered that the central 46 is dead, bodies could be seen everywhere, each one of them was killed without mercy.

this man is the soutaichou of the gotei 13, shigekuni yamamoto genryusai.

yamamoto looks out the window and see'sa forest in the distance, the one place he wanted to go to relax with two important people in his life, the two people he saw as his own children, sadly he must stay in seireitei, he hasn't seen them in over 800 years, they spent 400 year together, getting to know each other, training to together, he remembers the boy with unruly blond hair and deep blue eyes shouting about how he's going to be soutaichou after himself and the young lady that would always support his dream of being soutaichou, her midnight blue hair and lavender moon like eyes showing nothing but kindness and support and maybe love for her friend.

There names were naruto namikaze and hinata hyuuga

after he thought they were ready, he taught his two beloved students how to get there own zanpakuto, he was shocked to the core on how much reiatsu they had, the blond teen could very well surpass him someday and his childhood sweetheart isn't that bad either, at that time he realized that he found two prodigies.

yamamoto smiled at the memories of his time with them, he never been so proud, the boy got two zanpakuto and the girl got only one, there training went fairly well, naruto took to hoho,zanjutsu and hakuda the best, and hinata was more into healing, kido and bakudou, though naruto wanted to balance out his skills, he thought of something of a mix of kido and hakuda and maybe shunpo too, thus he started to work on his project, after over 226 years of hard work, he finally perfected his technique, the perfect mix of hakuda, shunpo and kido, the new technique was extremely fast and devastating and gives maximum movement, he called it shunko (flash cry)

he fondly remembers how they got there shikai and later there bankai, they had amazing powers.

he never told everyone but one on one spars they could give even him one hell of a fight, but together, a shiver went down his spine, and so after the academy was formed naruto and hinata became captians of there own created divisions, naruto of squad 2 and hinata of squad 4,

he remembered when they got there first students, the heiress of the shihoin clan, yoruichi was being taught by naruto anda kind hearted young girl named unohana retsu being taught by hinata, and so yamamoto took in two more students, there names are jushiro ukitake and shunsui kyoraku, though they were a bit younger then his first two students.

later in time yoruichi found a new friend, his name is kisuke urahara of the 12th division.

yoruichi and retsu held nothing but great respect for there sensei's, both yoruichi and unohana admired them greatly, they were role models in every way, after years of hard work yoruichi and unohana got what they wanted.

They both became vice-captains, yoruichi under naruto in division 2 and unohana under hinata in division 4.

when naruto and hinata talked to there new vice-captains, yamamoto overheard something that even he took to heart.

_"when you have someone_ _precious to protect even at the cost of your own life, only then will you gain true strength _

sadly they left after a failed mission, something the central 46 couldn't allow, instead of finishing a mission, naruto and hinata went to go save some vice-captains and some students from the newly formed academy from over 26 hollows, 14 menos grande's, and even 2 high class vasto lorde, everyone there saw why naruto and hinata were captains, naruto's unriveled speed and swordplay, hinata's mastery over kido and bakudou, her zanjutsu was still very impressive, just because hinata was from division 4 didn't mean she couldn't fight, there teamwork was unbelievable it took them to reveal thier shikai to save all of them from death.

The central 46 was getting worried, if they could just ignore them like that, they had to get rid of them, yamamoto wouldn't kill them, they knew that much, but that didn't mean they couldn't replace them.

And so naruto and hinata left, after a very sad goodbye to yamamoto, yoruichi, unohana, juushiro, shunsui, kisuke.

from that day yamamoto never broke the rules for fear that someone he cared for might leave him again.

yamamoto opened his eyes, now was not the time to recall old memories as of right now he had to find new captains for the three divisions, now that the central 46 dead the gotei 13 is pretty much in power.

his eye's shot wide open, "_that's right, they are dead" _

he took another look at the forest in the far distance, he bought a hell butterfly and began to tell his message and after he was finished he sent the hell butterfly towards the forest, and beyond hope itself, that his two precious people will come for this time of need.

i hope they come back home... he said and he went to his quarters to retire for the night, for tomorrow they send the ryoka back to the living world.

0

(unknown location)

0

Deep in a forest we see a mid-sized house, more like a cabin, it was homey and decent enough for to two people to live in comfort, outside we find two people looking out in the night sky, it was clear, not cloud was in site, for the past 800 years they did nothing but train and live like normal people, just because they weren't shinigami anymore didn't mean they should let there skills dull, they never been so thankful to there old sensei, who let them keep their zanpakuto and have there reiatsu unsealed, they kept rukongai safe from any and all random hollow attacks, from the higher ups to the slums, i didn't matter, all souls need protection, from nobles to the poor, they helped everyone.

one was a tall man at least 6 feet 2, he had wild spiky blond hair with three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, deep blue eyes, even though he wasn't a shinigami anymore, he still kept wearing his kimono and hakama, with a sleeveless haori, but instead of a white haori, his was red and he has two zanpakuto held firmly on his side, one zanpakuto sheath was colored red and the sword handle was black, the hand guard had a swirl going to the right and the other zanpakuto was like the other one, but the sheath was black and the handle was red, the hand guard also had a swirl but it was going to the left, both zanpakuto's was three feet in length, this man was known as the former captain and founder of the 2nd division, naruto namikaze, the "guardian of seireitei"

standing next to him was a women, she had long navy blue hair that went down her back, lavender eyes that you can get lost to, they held so much warmth so much kindness and strength, she held herself with confidence like any powerful female would, like the handsome man next to her, she also wore a kimono and hakama with the haori, the sleeves was still on, hers was colored purple, her zanpakuto was on her right side just like the man next her, the sheath was pure white like new fallen snow and so was the handle, the hand guard had a three point star, three foot blade just like any other katana, she has D-cup breast, curves in the right places, her height could only go up to the man chin next to her, she was known as the former captain and founder of the 4th division, she wa hinata hyuuga.... well she is now hinata namikaze, wife of naruto namikaze, the "angel of seireitei".

together they have protected the slums, hinata would walk around and help all the children she could find, and also heal anyone who was sick, as for naruto he would work around for free, he would fix houses, pay food for those who couldn't, break up fights, and jump into action and defend anyone who couldn't, all and all there were loved, respected, role models to everyone, just like how their former students saw them, when they walked down rukongai everyone would greet them with a smile and bow, everyone knew these two as the "guardian and angel of seireitei".

Life was good but they couldn't help but miss the man they thought of as a father or grandfather and also a sensei, all the good times they had together, the laughs, the talks, everything, they wanted to visit there old mentor for at least alittle while, they never wanted to leave but they had no choice, for the damned council 46 was just like konoha's village council, power hungry old fools who think they can get there way with anything because of the position they hold, but they weren't worried, they put there squads in the right hands but unknown to naruto, his student decided to look for him, using kisuke banishment as a way to get out of seireitei.

Then something caught there eye, it was a hell butterfly, naruto raised an eyebrow, those were never used for personal use, so he held out his hand and got the message, saying he was shocked was an understatement, he pass the hell butterfly to hinata and she pretty much did the same response, they looked at each other and nodded.

"shall we?" asked a smirking naruto

"yes, lets" smiled hinata

and then they vanished using shunpo

0

(the next day at the meeting chamber)

0

An old man was standing at the far end of the chamber while there two rows of people, on one side there was six people on the left and six people on the right

the old man was Yamamoto-Genryusai shigekuni he had a long beard and he had a X shape scar on the side his forehead, there was no hair on his head, he wore an over sized kimono, with a white haori placed on his shoulders, in his hand is a cane, he held himself like a leader, a warrior that has seen and fought in many battles in his time, he had wisdom, experience and skills and power, this is the reason why he is the soutaichou of seireitei

And there was a woman. She had black hair that went down halfway behind her neck before it separated into two cloth, wrapped braids with rings at the end that went down to her hip. She wore a black kimono with a yellow sash holding it together. Over the kimono, she wore a white haori with the kanji for two on the back. She had lightly tanned skin and light, gray eyes. her name is Soifon, captain of the 2nd division.

next is a blond man that has his hair covering half his face, he wore a kimono and hakam with the 3rd vice-captain armband on him, his name is Kira Izuru.

next is a woman that had long black hair that was braided in front of her, going right down to her waist, her blue eyes held a lot of kindness along witha loving smile was present on her face just like someone we all know, she wore a loosely fitting kimono with a white haori with the kanji 4 on her back, her name is Retsu Unohana captain of the 4th division

there was no one to represent the 5th division at the moment. (momo still can't get over that aizen left)

And now we have a man that has pale, white skin, he had shoulder-length black hair that spiked at the end, he wore a white headpiece that symbolizes his position as a noble and head of the kuchiki clan, the headpiece made three spikes go across his face and two on the side, he also wore a scarf over his haori, which had the kanji for six, under the haori he wore a kimono and hakama, this man is Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th division

the next person is a large and tall fox-human hybrid, that had tanned armor on his shoulders, he wore a white haori and a black kimono and hakam under it, he also wore tanned gloves that went up to his elbows, this was Sajin Komamuro, captain of the 7th division

next is a man who looked laid back, evident by how relaxed he is, he wore a brown, straw hat to cover his brown hair and grey eyes, his brown hair was tied and went down his back, he wore a white haori that had the kanji for eight but he also a another haori over the white one with a pink one that had different designs on them, there was v-shaped section left open on his kimono, showing his chest to everyone, this name was Shunsui Kyouraku, captain of the 8th division

next was a man who had a 69 tattoo on his cheek, he wore a black kimono and hakama, with the 9th vice-captain armband on him, his sleeves were folded, he is Hisagi Shuuei.

next was a kid, the shortest one in the meeting, he had white hair and green eyes, for reasons we all know, he had a cold aura around him, he wore a haori that had the kanji for 10 over his kimono, the child prodigy name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division

And now we have a guy with a large grin on his face and also his face has many scars, he has an eye patch over his right eye and had black hair that spiked in every direction with bells on each end, he wore a really worn out haori that has the sleeves torn out and the bottom looked liked it got ripped apart, the kanji for 11 was on his back, that's the sadistic captain of the 11th division, Kenpachi Zaraki

next is a man , if you can call him one, that had black and white face paint on, with his has black paint on him but his nose and around there is white, he wore a hat that has two spikes thats facing to the far right side, just some blue colored hair is hardly noticeable at the back, the rest of his bady painted white and the fingernails are pianted blue, the middle fingernail on his right hand is long, i mean really long, while the rest are short, he also wore a purple scarf around his neck, he had the haori for the kanji 12 on his back, this crazy guy is Mayuri Kurotsuchi the captain of the 12th division

and last but not least, there is a sickly looking man with silver hair and pale skin that has the haori that had the kanji for 13 on the back, his name is Jushiro Ukitake, captain of the 13th division

these men and women are the gotei 13, and there vice-captains are also attending this meeting also

and a group of people was in the middle of the room, chad, ishida, ichigo and orihime, and also yoruichi (you all know what they look like in the rescue rukia arc).

"the meeting will began now" said yamamoto

"these ryoka have broke in seireitei to free a shinigami that has broken of one of our laws, the person in question has claimed to be true, there for rukia kuchiki should be put to death, but being a member of one of the noble families of seireitei we will put her fate to a vote" suddenly the whole room was flooded with two sources of reiatsu, the captains was finding it hard to breath, vice-captains was on the ground trying to keep from blacking out.

five pairs of eyes widen in shock, four of them, because they knew exactly who was pouring out that reiatsu, yamamoto was in shock because both of the reiatsu could easily match him in power.

it was sudden but the reiatsu stopped and they heard the door open, everyone looked to see who entering the room and they saw two people walking inside.

yoruichi and unohana was shocked to the core, they hadn't seen these two people in so many years, only one word left there lips in a whisper.

"sensei"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

well this is my first fanfic and well I'm not very good at this, if there is any mistakes I'll correct them as soon as i can

AN: before i forget naruto and hinata age are between yamamoto and jushiro, shunsui's age ).

_**that's all for now, till next time, bye bye people^-^**_


	2. Message

I'm so sorry for the people that wanted the next chapter, but well there is too many mistakes with the first chapter. I'm still new to all this and well I'm going to put this story on hold, I don't know how long, but I do know I'm not going to stop writing this fanfic. Please understand that I'm doing this to improve myself as much as I can.

Also i seem to have a little trouble here, if there is any beta's that see any amount of potential for this story then i ask for your help.

Another thing is should I add more girls to naruto's harem?

The girls that might be put in the harem are:

Hinata (she is already in, so bite me)

Yoruichi (this one is popular)

Soifon (I'll try and make this work)

Nemu (this one needs some love)

Rangiku (i hardly see this pairing)

Momo (she got to get over Aizen)

Nanao (what can i say, i fine girls with glasses to be exotic)

Yes or No??

well these are the girls that i might put in the harem and no more, also for the Nel and Helibel fans, I'm sorry but i can't add them.

One more thing, i don't think I'll be able to add lemons in this fic, I'm no good at that


End file.
